


Know Your Limits

by Len_kun121958



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bromance, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Len_kun121958/pseuds/Len_kun121958
Summary: It wasn't that bad, sure he felt like he had been run over by a stallion then stabbed in the gut before being punched in the face but it really wasn't that bad. He still had work to do, a mission to run, he knew his limits. Sickness wasn't going to keep him from doing his job as a hunter. Kuran was just worrying too much, he was fine. Until he wasn't.
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	1. Price of Pride

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't finished My Name...Is Zero, but this is a short multi-chapter fluff romance that I couldn't leave alone so here we are. I'm only expecting it to be 2-4 chapters long and for the most part, it's already done. I am still working on my other stuff don't worry but I thought I would throw this out there in the meantime for you to enjoy and allow myself to take a short break from all my plot-heavy fics. No warnings for this one, since I don't think they're needed and I don't believe anything is risky enough to warrant a higher rating right not but if things change I'll edit that. Hope you enjoy! ~Len

"Stop looking at me like I'm going to fucking keel over..." Kaname bit his lip, looking away from the open doorway of his bathroom where Zero was holding the counter in order to stop his free arm from shaking as he brushed his teeth. They both knew he was sick, too sick to be doing anything but sleeping and drinking tea or soup in Kaname's eyes, but the hunter had rejected his pleas to stay in the dorms with him four times already before threatening to charm him out of the room.

"You're sick." vampires didn't get sick unless they were weakened for a prolonged period of time, Kaname had never been sick nor had anyone in his inner circle he didn't think, to his former knowledge he didn't think hunters got sick either. Zero informed they generally don't but seeing as he was an ex-human and a cursed hunter due to him being a twin things were a bit more complicated than that when it came to his medical record. He was much stronger than Ichiru, but he was more susceptible than a full hunter at times, he blamed it on the sun and heat weakening his body since he only ever seemed to get sick in the summer or early spring.

"I can take care of myself." he snipped in response, it was true, he had done so for years before Kaname was around and he would continue to do so with or without the pureblood there. He knew his limits but he also knew he could push them a little here and there in order to make things easier on himself in the future. Kaname sighed audibly, worry bubbling again when he heard the teen go into a coughing fit, Zero's entire body shook from the violence his lungs were inducing making him seem much smaller and much weaker than Kaname initially thought. Should they be going to a hospital? Or at least the infirmary for something like this? That's what normal humans did he was pretty sure.

"You'll come back afterward?" he wanted to make sure, he wanted a promise from the hunter that he would come back to the pureblood as soon as his mission was over. He didn't like the thought of Zero going out to fight bloodthirsty level E's on a normal day but his chest clenched, making it hard to breathe at the image of his boyfriend out there in a state like this. Zero sighed as he finished washing up as best he could to make it seem like he wasn't closing in on death's doorstep and fixing his clothes before returning to the worried vampire prince.

"You can't constantly be worried about me like this, Kaname, we've been over this countless times," he gently reprimanded, the pureblood refused to accept that Zero's life was more fragile than he made it seem. The reality of being a low-status vampire was hard to accept for the immortals. Seeing his boyfriend silently plead with him pulled the strings of guilt from the back of his mind, realizing that allowing the pureblood to take comfort in a promise however empty Zero knew it to be was the least he could do. Standing in front of the prince the hunter wrapped his arms around the older's shoulders, his head resting against Zero's chest. "Yes, I will come back right after, and I'm not going alone. Kaito is coming with me, he will take care of the mission report so I can leave once we're done. It's only one level E between the two of us, you don't have anything to worry about." Kaname's eyes shut, taking in the sound of the heartbeat that belonged to his partner, his bond mate, the being that had become his world and continued to give him more reasons to live and rule with pride. The person that had cured the ancient loneliness he hadn't been aware he carried with him for so long. He didn't want to let go of that security.

"I will worry, I will _always_ worry..." he mumbled out, muffled by the fabric of Zero's hunter uniform but he was sure the silverette heard him when he snorted in bemusement. A hand ran through Kaname's hair, dipping down to his chin and coaxing it upward so he could place a short kiss on his prince's forehead before pulling away. Kaname knew better than to follow him regardless of how much his body screamed at him to not let the other leave their room. With a defeated sigh he laid himself on their king-sized bed, he tried to block out being able to feel exactly when Zero left but that was impossible when everything around him screamed of the life they now shared. 'Dammit!' he huffed, pouting was not something he would ever do in front of his followers or anywhere in public but in his room, he couldn't help but act a little spoiled at times. It wasn't _fair_. A knock on his door signaled that Takuma had finally gotten worried enough to check on the brunette, composing himself enough he went to open the door revealing the blond. He didn't need to ask what his vice president was there for and Takuma didn't need to tell him, instead he gestured for the shorter to enter his room and shut the door behind them.

"He told me he wouldn't be gone long but to check on you if you didn't come out after half an hour, why don't we get new bed sheets and pillows at least? I know Zero prefers to cook for himself but I worry he might cut himself in his current health so I asked the chef to make him something for when he returns. Miso and some tea will at least get something in him." Takuma smiled, he sympathized with his friend, it was not particularly easy to take care of someone like Zero. The nobles struggled to understand why the hunter never allowed butlers or maids to do things for him, their chef never cooked for him, the group was slowly getting used to it but it was such an oddity compared to any normal vampire's behavior. He was worried too, Zero had become a good ally and a fairly good friend for him to go to when he was fed up with the Council or anything else. He would vent his annoyance knowing he would never be judged nor would the conversation ever leave their company. It was ironic that the being he once assumed was losing his sanity was the same person he went to in order to keep his own composure.

"Thank you, Takuma," his words were more mumbled than usual but it was expected, laying a gentle hand on a slumped shoulder the vice president handed his friend one of the pillows from Zero's side of the bed before he went to work on changing the sheets. He didn't miss the way the prince curled up on the couch and shoved his face into the pillow, the silverette would often occupy that couch when doing paperwork or lounging on his nights off, he didn't know it but Kaname rarely slept in their bed when he was away. Preferring to stay close to the scent of his lover for comfort. The blond wished he could do more to ease the worry that dampened the room but he knew he couldn't, Zero was the only one that had managed to breach Kaname's inner emotions and calm his fears. Everyone else was kept at an arm's length. Before Takuma left the room, bedding in hand, the brunette was asleep.

His world was spinning, head painfully pulsing with every footstep as they rushed the oblivious level E. Allowing his partner to take the lead Zero made sure the vampire wasn't able to hurt them or run away, sick or not he could still aim, but he hung back from the action this time. Kaito didn't ask questions, thankfully, but he did toss Zero a look every few minutes that the silverette would wave off. Once the thing was nothing more than dust particles the ash-brunette approached and pinned him against the nearest tree. An odd way to display concern according to most people but Zero was used to the older's tendencies. "You shouldn't be out here when you're this sick." he clicked his tongue as his free hand pressed against Zero's burning skin, eyes narrowing at the heat rolling off the teen he pulled away and all but dragged Zero to their pick up location.

"It's not as bad as it looks..." came the slurred lie but he didn't protest or attempt to pull his arm back, he was too exhausted and would likely fall over if he tried. Zero knew when he was beat, it was better to go along with Kaito's orders and avoid an argument than hold onto his pride.

"Bullshit," he flinched at the cold tone, but he knew his partner was right. He had underestimated how weak his body would become as the two kept pace with the vampire. He knew he had pushed himself too hard, he was lucky he didn't put either of them at risk because of it. Pride. He _hated_ his pride at times like this. Gritting his teeth as he slumped against the wall while they waited for the unmarked car. He knew better.

"Sorry," the whisper came shortly before the vehicle appeared, Kaito hummed and ushered him into the back seat before getting in himself. Narrowed amber eyes didn't miss the barely audible moan of pain as Zero's head rested against the cool window nor did they miss the visile tremors that shook the lithe frame next to him. How hadn't he noticed how bad Zero's condition was before they even got going on their mission? He knew Zero was sick as soon as he saw the dull mop of silver and slightly flushed facet the previous evening during briefing but he had allowed the younger to assure him he was fine and not to worry about it. Kaito rolled his eyes, he should know better by now that Zero's version of "fine" was skewed at best.

"Take us back to the academy first," he ordered the man in the front, uncaring that it wasn't protocol, the driver nodded after he glanced in the rearview mirror at the left side of his backseat. Kaito took the liberty of pulling out the silverette's often neglected phone from the sleeping hunter's pocket and scrolled through the contacts until he found the one he was looking for. He wouldn't say he necessarily approved of his partner dating a pureblood but he supposed he rather Zero be dating the highest level of vampire to exist than going after one of the day class students or some no-name hunter that would only use him for a power trip. Pinching the bridge of his nose for a second he pressed the call button and waited for less than two seconds before someone picked up. He wouldn't give him time to talk, Kaito didn't care that much about vampire courtesy. "It's Kaito, Zero's passed out, we'll be at the academy in five," he informed, glancing again at the sleeping form that began to shake. "You might need to come get him, I don't trust he'll be able to talk all the way to the moon dorms," he added on, after receiving an affirmative from the other end he hung up and slid the mobile back into some random pocket. The rest of their ride consisting of him watching the young elite sleep.


	2. Know Your Limits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said it was coming soon and here it is! The final chapter of Know Your Limits (I think)! It was short, sickfics tend to be I'm sorry, but I still really enjoyed doing something that didn't require a lot of brainwork ~aha~ not that I don't love the stories that do but even I need an angst break every now and then. Plus I'm not super practiced at writing sickfics so I think overall this was a good trial run for me and I hope everyone enjoyed it. As per usual if you liked this then I encourage you to check out my other VK stuff and if you're not into plot-heavy angsty stuff or this pairing then check out my VK In-Progress series and let me know what one you'd like to see written out next! And, as I've mentioned before, my Discord server is alive and sad, I'd love to see some of you over there if you have some time to spare or ever want to chat. Shoutout to everyone that reads this, I appreciate you a ton and I'll see you again soon! ~Len

As expected the pureblood was already waiting at the gates by the time the car pulled up, getting out Kaito gestured to the other side of the car and waited for the brunette to open the door. "No real surprise but he got worse toward the end, taking him to the infirmary might not do much but..." trailing off he watched as the vampire carefully lifted Zero from the car, careful not to disturb him too much but also checking him over. Giving Kaito and the driver a nod of gratitude he held the silverette close as he sped off to their dorms.

'And you wonder why I worry as much as I do,' Kaname sighed to no one as the doors opened for him and the rest of his inner circle was there to greet him. Before they could say anything Takuma hushed them, moving out of the pureblood's way so he could take Zero back to their room in silence. An act he was appreciative of, he didn't want to wake the teen if he could help it. Upon reaching the desired destination Kaname laid Zero on clean sheets and took to undressing as much of his uniform as he could. Being careful not to cut himself on any of the hidden blades he was fairly proud of himself to be able to strip the other of everything but his shirt and pants. This was going to be the difficult part, Zero was hypersensitive to people or objects touching him in his sleep. He had warned Kaname when the prince first insisted they share a room together but to say he downplayed his anxieties would be a grave understatement. Every touch that wasn't anticipated was met with flash reactions, Kaname had to dodge out of the way of not only Bloody Rose but raw magic that had been shot at him out of pure reflex more than a few times. Zero was always apologetic after, insisting it wasn't a good idea they share the same bed but Kaname was equally insistent they do. Zero eventually gave in to his pushy boyfriend but he was still wary and often didn't sleep until Kaname was already out to avoid the possibility of him hurting the pureblood on accident.

Taking a breath he decided it was best to attempt to wake the hunter before he did anything. Shaking his shoulder a little he watched as hollow glassy eyes, sunken in from sleep deprivation opened just enough for Kaname to see some of the color surrounding the pupils. He bit his lip, the raging worry threatening to take control of his body and rush the silverette to the nearest hospital. "Zero, I'm going to change your clothes, okay?" he made sure to keep his voice low, he didn't wish to cause any more pain. He was given the smallest of nods before those amethyst eyes sheltered themselves once again. It if was any normal night he would have sat there and admired the sleeping hunter but tonight Kaname couldn't help but move quickly, covering his lover in blankets after giving him a new shirt and silk sleeping pants hoping to ease the teen's shaking. Every few moments he stopped and held his breath in order to deeply listen to the other's breathing and heartbeat, making sure it was still steady put the pureblood at ease. Initially, he laid facing away from the other but quickly found he couldn't help but to watch, he was too anxious to sleep without knowing. Rolling over he felt a little better, seeing the hunter inhale and exhale even if it was more labored than normal.

The groan followed by the movement of a certain someone attempting to sit up was enough to pull Kaname from his own slumber, the previous night was rough at best for both of them but he figured he at least got six or seven hours in total. Zero's night had been fitful, waking up in a fever-induced haze several times unable to breathe properly. He had been too tired to move much but the discomfort was evident. "How are you feeling?" Kaname, having moved into a sitting position next to his boyfriend to check his temperature and run a cloth over his forehead, kissed the younger's neck gently. He was still far too warm.

"Shitty," came the mumbled answer, leaning his head against the brunette's shoulder as he massaged the ache in his temples. "What happened?" he asked eventually, though he wasn't sure he wanted to know. He remembered Kaito giving him a lecture, dragging him to their pick-up site then nothing. No memory of returning to the academy or knowledge of how he ended up in sleeping clothes in their bed.

"Takamiya-kun called me when you two were on your way home, you passed out in the back of the car so I went and got you. He suggested we go to the infirmary and if this doesn't start to go away soon I believe that will be our only option. You could have gotten hurt, you were so out of it I would find it unlikely that you registered most of what you were doing out there. Do you know how dangerous that is? What if something were to go wrong and you couldn't react to it or Takamiya-kun wasn't there to make sure you got home?" Kaname bit his lip before he could wonder any further about what could have been, arms entangling themselves around his hunter he felt a nose nuzzle into his neck followed by a series of soft kisses. Silent assurance that Zero was still there, he wasn't in danger, they were safe. When the silverette tried to pull back, Kaname held him closer. 'I was terrified.' the words went unsaid but Zero knew what he meant.

"I know, I underestimated how bad it would get...I, well...thank you," cheeks flushed, though not from his fever this time, Zero buried his face into the pureblood's shirt so he didn't have to see the 'I told you so' smirk on his face. The vibration he felt from the chuckle was enough. Fingers ran through his hair, pulling out a content sigh from the silverette's lips. Kaname knew what he was trying to say.

"Of course, but, now you are restricted to the moon dorms until you feel well enough. I'm not going to risk you wandering about and ended up somewhere I can't find you," his tone changed course, as Zero expected, he wasn't going to let up on the restrictions and it was probable he informed the rest of the night class of the new development. Zero rolled his eyes, knowing he wasn't going to get out of it, but it was oddly comforting to be reminded of how much Kaname cared about him. Lying back down he nodded, staring at the vampire above him, maybe it was the fever or maybe just because he hardly slowed down enough to notice the expression on the older's normally emotionless mask. Thumbing over a barely noticeable worry crease, he felt the sudden burning need to apologize but suppressed the words before he could speak. It wasn't going to change the situation, instead of being sorry he needed to prove to his partner he would do better.

"Are you going to class tonight?" he wasn't entirely sure what time it was, but he figured it was near the time that crossover would begin even though he didn't hear the girls screaming. Kaname blinked at him before realization sat in, amusement dancing in his eyes at his boyfriend's confusion.

"It's Saturday, you've been asleep for nearly two days," after the shock subsided on the hunter's face he let out an annoyed huff. Had he ever taken this long to recover? It was getting annoying.

"I need a shower..." he mumbled out, realizing how disgusting he felt, his hair didn't tangle but it felt like a bucket of grease had been dumped on him. Everything was clammy, sweaty, the more he thought about it the grosser he felt.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Can you even stand?" Kaname asked seriously, he was worried that Zero was going to immediately overdo it again if he moved too quickly. Before the younger could answer, Kaname was convinced he couldn't shower, at least not alone. "I'm coming with you." he decided.

"Must you?" the flush returned to Zero's cheeks at the statement, he wouldn't normally care about showering with the pureblood, it's not like it was the first time they had done so. But that was when he was healthy, sickness made him feel self-conscious and concerned about what Kaname would think or say the brunette wasn't letting up though and he really did want to shower. "Fine...just don't be an ass..." he grumbled, pulling his legs from the confines of the bedsheets. Kaname's brows furrowed at that, he had never been negatory when it came to Zero's physical appearance that he could recall. He loved his hunter, and Zero was arguably in better shape than anyone he knew. Years of training was certainly evident and he would be the first to say those muscles were a spectacle to look at up close and in person. His daydreaming stopped when he heard the shower start, Zero had left the bathroom door open and it was clear he was still struggling a bit to keep his balance, fatigue becoming more evident as he rested against the counter. Quickly undressing himself Kaname joined his partner and helped him into the hot stream, for once there was no protest as Zero leaned against his chest, doing little more than allowing the water to cascade down his body.

"The water is a little warm, I don't want your fever to spike again..." Kaname mumbled, reaching for the handle, Zero only hummed slowly grabbing his hair products. The older vampire watched more than anything as he soaped his hair and rinsed then repeated the cycle with the conditioner, stopping a couple times to lean against the wall. It was hot, the water felt good but it was beginning to make him dizzy. Stepping back he felt the pureblood behind him in an instant and for once he was grateful for it. "Are you alright? We should get out soon, so you can rest," Kaname's tone was a little firmer this time but Zero wasn't going to argue. He was starting to feel worse.

"Kana...m' too dizzy," voice coming out in nothing above a whisper, was all the warning he was able to give as he felt his knees buckle. An arm gripped his waist before he could fall, coaxing his nearly limp body against the pureblood's own. He didn't register what his boyfriend was saying, he didn't feel the water turn off, and he was only partially conscious by the time he heard his boyfriend urgently ordering Takuma to get the nurse from their doorway before he was lifted back into bed. By the time the nurse arrived Zero's world once again faded.

"You said he collapsed in the shower?" Moari, the nurse for the night class, questioned the pureblood as she ran around taking as many vitals as she could from the silverette.

"Yes, I turned the water temperature down midway through but it's likely he was already too affected by it to make much of a difference. He said he was too dizzy before he fainted, he was partially conscious up until a few minutes ago," Kaname listed out the events, every symptom he could remember Zero having from the time he woke up, he was trying to keep himself calm but the noble woman's consistent frown was making that difficult.

"I believe it's best we get him to a hospital Kaname-sama. It's likely that being in high temperatures made him dehydrated and if he has been asleep for as long as you remember he hasn't drunk anything to combat his fever from the inside. I will also arrange for some antibiotics since it looks like he has suffered from some previous burning, I am aware Kiryuu-san does heal but I also know he is not the most careful while on missions. It won't take more than a few minutes, if anything changes please come find me immediately." Moari explained as she began writing down names and a series of numbers before leaving the room in a rush. Takuma, who had been silently watching the ordeal take place, approached his friend after she left.

"He's going to be alright, he's going to get the help he needs, it's important that we don't assume the worst outcome is the only outcome," all he received was a miserable nod from his leader. "There's not much you could have done differently, Zero is going to do what he feels he needs to no matter what any of us say. Let's just hope he's a bit more careful after this is over," the blond continued, laying a reassuring hand on the pureblood's shoulder. Zero was a lot of firsts for Kaname, his first mutual bond mate, his first boyfriend, and his first reason to worry. Knowing the life of a hunter was nothing short of expecting death around every corner had kept the brunette up for days on more than several occasions. Kaname hummed as an ambulance siren came blaring onto campus. He was ushered to the side as three nurses came in with a plastic cot and lifted the limp hunter onto it before strapping his limbs down. He followed them downstairs, past the worried faces of the nobles and into the back of the noisy vehicle. An IV was swiftly stuck into Zero's arm, the bit of blood that dripped from the wound made Kaname's stomach turn, his boyfriend was sickly pale. One of the men tossed him a look then shoved a bucket under his nose as the pureblood emptied the contents of his stomach until there was nothing left. A damp cloth was handed to him by another one of the nurses who sat down next to him.

"First time?" he asked casually which Kaname supposed was fair considering this was his job, he likely saw this and far worse on a nightly basis. He certainly didn't envy that.

"Yes," he eventually answered after downing a cup of water. The man gave him a sympathetic nod.

"You might not believe me considering the circumstances but he's going to be fine, the fever is already going down and his vitals are stable. You're not completely out of the woods but I'd say after a day or two on the IV he'll be set to go back home." he assured as the truck came to a stop, the door opened and the men rushed Zero out on the bed into a door with bright lights labeled 'ER' Kaname himself was called in soon after. Moari was there, directing nurses and explaining to another doctor the situation, Kaname was grateful for that. He felt as though the energy had been zapped from him, collapsing in the nearest chair he waited for someone to approach him with the details.

'He's going to be fine, he's going to be fine,' he repeated the man's words like a broken record until Moari walked up to him. They had moved Zero somewhere else but he hadn't noticed.

"Kaname-sama, they moved him to a room, he is stable, on fluids and antibiotics as I mentioned before. The doctors here would like to monitor his progression for two days and if everything goes as planned you'll be able to go home, I have already notified Cross-san of the situation. You can go see him now." she handed him a slip of paper with a room number and the name of the first nurse that would be taking care of Zero. Thanking her Kaname made his way through the hospital to find Zero's room, third floor, room eight. He knocked to make sure he was allowed to enter, hearing an invitation from the other side he pushed open the heavy wood and observed the room with a passing glance as his eyes fell on the sleeping face of his partner. Even in such a state Zero managed to look angelic, features caressed by the moon's light that peered at them through the curtains. His hands were still soft, and there was some color back in his face. Kaname breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm going to be off the field for a while, aren't I," the slightly slurred mumble brought the brunette's attention back to the sickbed. Hazy eyes opened halfway and slowly took in the room, Zero winced as he attempted to move his arm and grimaced at the IV. Vampires and IVs weren't a good mix he had formerly learned.

"Yes, I would keep you off permanently if I could," Kaname huffed, annoyance sparking, they were in this situation because of the stupid association.

"You can't, we both know that, so cherish the break I'll get to recover-" he yawned, growing sleepy once again under the heavy medication. "-and stay with me," even an alpha vampire couldn't stay annoyed at that request, pulling up a chair he made himself as comfortable as possible as he watched his lover sleep.

Two nights passed without complications and they were both ready to go home, Kaname sent Seiren to pick up an additional prescription for the hunter as they were finally picked up. Zero didn't say much, leaning against the brunette during the car ride in silence, his fever was nearly gone and he no longer felt like the world was doing somersaults when he stood or tried to walk. That being said the hospital was a tiring place to be, nobles buzzing around him all the time made it difficult to relax once the medication wore off and no longer made him drowsy. He once again received a lecture and strict instructions to stay home until he was completely over this sickness. "It's good to be home," he sighed, taking in the fresh air of the campus at night. The others were still in class so he would be spared the embarrassment of having to assume what they saw as he was being carted out of the building.

"Indeed, I know you needed a vacation but this is not what I would consider the most ideal way to achieve one," Kaname mused from behind him, Zero rolled his eyes but agreed that he should maybe consider taking some more time off during the year.

"No, it's not, I will be happy if I don't visit a hospital for the remainder of my life." he sighed, kicking his shoes off and falling into their bed. Kaname smiled, joining his lover a few moments later, planting a kiss on his head while they relaxed in the familiarity of their room.

"Then you need to know your limits, and learn to recognize when enough is enough," an annoyed huff was all the pureblood got in reply but it was enough, his message was received.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay it's finished! I might add an epilogue later down the road like I tend to do with my stories but for now, this is where I will leave you. Thank you again to everyone who read this, I really appreciate it and I hope it wasn't overdone. I really loved writing it even though it wasn't technically supposed to be on my "to-do list" of Vampire Knight fanfictions I'm still very pleased. As with the endings of all my fics please let me know what you would like to see next! I have a slew of crap ready to be written but I'm terrible at making decisions so I need your help. It's always a pleasure to write things that people are actually going to read, so thank you again, have a wonderful evening/day or whatever time slot you're in ad remember to keep writing, keep reading and live creative! Until Next Time! ~Len

**Author's Note:**

> That's where I will leave the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it, there's probably only one more chapter to go which will be coming up soon. I will have the next chapter of MNIZ out really soon assuming I post this before I post chapter 9. As always it's a pleasure to write for you all, I thoroughly enjoy this one and hope you all did as well. I also wanted to note that I have a Discord server where we can chat about fanfictions, my stuff, share art, be told when I update, have some fun etc. So if you would like to join me over there, and I would love to have you, I believe you can search the server name "Let's Talk Vampire Knight" or you can follow this link: https://discord.gg/VmM5mxrA72 Have a wonderful evening/day and always remember to keep reading, keep writing, and live creative. Until Next Time! ~Len


End file.
